<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>30 day NSFW OTP challenge Dreammare by LunaCrescentia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899948">30 day NSFW OTP challenge Dreammare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCrescentia/pseuds/LunaCrescentia'>LunaCrescentia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental soul sex, Blowjobs, Cuddles, Cuddling, Dream’s dick bursts out of his pants, Gay, He sure as hell does now, Killer is a jerk, Kisses, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Nightmare wasn’t ever wearing pants in the first place- he saw no reason to, Nooty gets pregnant because of tumbling down the stairs with Dream, Shattered - Freeform, Smut, Sub Nightmare, Yum yum delicious sin, clothed getting off, dom dream, dub-con, eat out, mmmmmmm, naked, sin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCrescentia/pseuds/LunaCrescentia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s be honest I’m probably not gonna make it the full thirty days but I’m sure as hell gonna try</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cream - Relationship, Dream x Nightmare, Dream/Nightmare - Relationship, Dreamcest, Dreammare, Killermare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ‘Cuddling’ (naked)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream cuddles Nightmare after giving him a blowjob without his consent.<br/>Nightmare honestly doesn’t mind it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Dream smiled ‘innocently’ at his brother. Which in turn, made Nightmare growl. How dare he look so innocent with his lips around his cock? Wait, when <em>had</em> he consented to this? He realized he hadn’t, and had just woken up to his brother sucking his cock and it felt <em>so fucking good</em> that it had never occurred to him that this was kind of fucking <em>rape</em>. He gasped, as his brother ran his teeth over a sensitive spot on his cock. He panted, trying to claw his way up to the top of the bed, so close to cumming. He bucked his hips up, an obscenely loud moan escaping him.</p><p>   He came harder than he had <em>ever</em> came in his life, and shivered as he saw the other swallow his cum. Dream then shifted himself up, and wrapped his arms around Nightmares torso, placing kisses on his neck, which calmed the panting, blushing, sweating monster down. He cuddled Nightmare close, and Nightmare couldn’t stop his heartbeat from speeding up.</p><p>   “I... I love you, Dreamy...” “heh. I love you to, my handsome Nighty~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kissing (Naked)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>KISH ME BROTHER<br/>WAIT NOT THERE-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dreamy...” he heard his brother whispering in his ear. “Dream, I want kisses. Wake up.” He shivered slightly, and opened his eyes. Sunlight filled his dark room. He hissed, turning over, his tentacles lashing out. “Ow!” He heard Nightmare yelp, once one of his tentacles hit skin. But wait. Nightmare didn’t have skin. Unless... He whirled around to find his brother was half naked. He also had his ecto-body summoned, and he was dripping. “It’s so hottt brother.” He whined. “Your kisses are usually cold. Kiss me and make me cold again.” He squirmed on the bed.</p><p>He smirked. “Brother, you’re in heat.” He pointed out. “O-oh- I am?” “And...” he whispered, his voice suddenly turning sensual, which made Nightmare shiver. “You never specified where~” he moved down, and kissed his ‘lips’, the other before him letting out an obscenely loud moan and slumping into his touch. He ate him out for an hour at least, the other cumming at least 10 times. Then he moved up and planted a kiss on his lips. “I’ll help you more in the morning~” he purred softly, before passing out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is Shattered, like in the last chapter, but Dream is in control.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Dream yawned softly, trying to recall what he had done last night. He had went to bed, and Nightmare had woken him up, complaining about how hot he felt. His face flushed as he remembered what he had done, and what he had promised to do. And now he was imagining that Nightmare had been up all night, masturbating to thoughts of him. Which, seeing as he had let him eat him out, the heat must be pretty bad, so he probably had. He closed his eyes tighter and listened. There was moaning coming from the other room.</p><p>   “D-Dream~!” He gasped out. He could hear a slight buzzing. Seems like Nightmare had taken out a few... toys~. He stumbled up and basically charged to his room, and as he suspected, Nightmare was rubbing his sensitive nub, a vibrating cock buried to the hilt in his throbbing cunt.</p><p>    “Hello Nighty~“ he whispered, crawling over to him. Nightmare moaned helplessly, which made Dream shiver. “Would you like some help~?” He purred. Quietly. Sensually. A question that could change their lives forever, if Nightmare so chose. From brothers to lovers. Nightmare nodded, drooling, riding the faux cock. “AHhHHhh~ YeS PlEAsE~!”</p><p>    He stepped into the room, closing the door. He smirked as he moved over to the bed beside him. He pulled out the vibrating dick out, causing a momentary whine to escape him. Then he went down and began to eat him out. He trailed his tongue across his over sensitive purple vulva, causing him to cry out in pleasure. His moans were like a drug to them- he drank them all up. He wanted- no, needed to hear more.</p><p>   He made him cum pretty easily and began to unbuckle his pants, Nightmare panting in anticipation. He absolutely loved seeing his poor Nighty squirm. “Fuck brother~“ he purred out.”I’m gonna make you <em>scream</em>~” “o-oh <em>stars</em> Dream...” the other before him panted out “<em>p-please</em> do- <em>fuck</em> me, make me <em>yours</em>, <em>claim</em> me, <em>breed</em> me, make everybody <em>know</em> who I belong to~ D-Dream~” </p><p>   On Nightmares command, Dream spread his femurs out again, slowly sliding in without much resistance. Nightmare squirmed to get used to the <em><b>foreign object</b></em> inside of him. He moaned loudly and lewdly whenever Dream began to thrust into him, throwing his head back “OH <em>FUCk</em>~! <em>Y-YES</em>~! THIS FEELS <em>SO</em>-“ he screamed at the sky. Dream began to pound into Nightmare, making him scream in pleasure, just like Dream had promised.</p><p>   They both began to moan each other’s name as they reached their highs, Dream cumming inside of poor Nighty (who would get pregnant, that’s why it’s poor Night instead of lucky Night-) with a loud and lewd moan. They both collapsed into the bed, gasping for breath. They passed out, snuggling each other close.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Masturbation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmare decides to get off at the dinner table after getting turned on by Dream<br/>Dream just happens to notice. He absolutely doesn’t mind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spontaneous soul fucking as they tumble down stairs sounds great. Also Dream can run at the speed of light. This is quickly turning into crack. Killer thinks his boyfriend accidentally riding his brother is hot and Cross is on the opposite side of the spectrum.<br/>I might’ve added the pregnancy fetish a bit early-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   “Brother!” Dream called “it’s time for dinner!” “Nooo fuck off.” Nightmare mumbled, blushing softly. “Don’t make me come up there!” He shouted in return. Nightmare sighed and got up, slowly dragging himself down to the dinner table. Somehow, both he and Dream didn’t notice each other, probably because Dream was running up the stairs at the FUCKING SPEED OF LIGHT, and they crashed into each other.</p><p>    They crashed into each other so hard in fact, that their souls just spontaneously decided to exit their rib cages and crashed against each other, drawing an extremely loud moan out of both of them. On instinct, Nightmare summoned his female ectobody, and about half a second after it, he felt Dream’s hard magic poking against his. They both sat up far to quickly, and tumbled down the stairs, their souls basically fucking each other as they tumbled, and finally came to a halt when they had tumbled all the way down the stairs.</p><p>    Both of them had almost came by that time, and it definitely didn’t help that Nightmare had soaked through his pants, and Dream’s hard on had split through his pants, and Nightmare had landed on his lap, and his entire cock had slipped in to Nightmares throbbing pussy. It also didn’t help that both of their boyfriends had walked in just in time to see all of this unfold and instead of helping them get out of this situation, Killer, his boyfriend, was pressing on his shoulders to keep him there, and Cross, Dream’s boyfriend, was trying to help pull him off, which was effectively making him bounce on Dreams cock. Both of them just staring at each other in complete shock.</p><p>   Finally Nightmares senses came back to him after he and Dream both fucking came (Dream cumming inside of him), their mouths open in silent shock, and he managed to push his boyfriend off, and accepted Cross’s help, stumbling backward. “Wtf just happened.” Dream and Nightmare asked in unison. Then Nightmare looked down at his stomach and immediately started fucking screaming, and whirled towards Killer.</p><p>   “LOOK WHAT YOU FUCKING DID!!!” He screamed, gesturing wildly towards his stomach, where a purple-gold souling was beginning to form, and Killer started howling with laughter. He slapped him, causing Killer to shut up. “GET OUT OF MY HOUSE.” Nightmare hissed, anger seeping through. “Babe I’m-“ “SORRY DOESN'T FIX GETTING ME PREGNANT BECAUSE OF AN ACCIDENT AND YOUR FUCKING INCESTY VOYEURISM FETISH!” “I was gonna say turned on, please fuck me-“ “THAT MAKES IT FUCKING WORSE!” He hissed.</p><p>   He shoved Killer out the door, hissing. He then slammed the door. “And now, we’re gonna have to figure out how to deal with <em>this</em>,” he gestured towards his stomach, where the souling had just fully formed, “because 10% of this is Dream’s fault for being so fucking fast I couldn’t see him, and 90% Killers fault for doing what he did.” “Abortion.” “Three-way parenthood.” “Hate to say it but I agree with Dream on this one, we’re not aborting-“</p><p>   “So you’re okay with being pregnant with your brothers child.” “I’ve wanted to be a parent all my life and Killer is infertile. I’m not giving this chance up.” “Ah, that makes sense. I’ll be outta here then.” Cross left. They then went to the dinner table. Nightmare wouldn’t admit how turned on he still was, but his hand decided to betray him and sneak down and rub his sensitive nub. Seriously, fuck his hands. He let out soft pants, forgetting Dream was there.</p><p>   Dream smirked as he watched his brother masturbate, panting softly. He slipped under the table, and suddenly jerked Nightmares hand away, causing poor Nighty to gasp and than moan, feeling something warm and wet caress his entrance. “O-oooh fuck~” he moaned out. “W-We shouldn’t be- this is wrong- but it feels so... good~” he panted, feeling Dream eat him out. He moaned, throwing his head back. “D-DrEAM~” he moaned loudly. Lewdly. That alone almost made poor Dreamy snap and fuck him hard.</p><p>  And yes, he was one hundred percent planning to. But not yet. (I can’t think of anything to continue this. If anyone has any ideas, go ahead and do them, just put me in the related works.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blowjob</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream gives Nooty a blowjob. At the dinner table, in front of their boyfriends. Why? Because he can. And because he doesn’t give a fuck about his boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   After Cross and Killer came back from the bathroom, the first thing they noticed was that Dream had left. Cross and Dream had a big argument before he went to the bathroom with Killer, so he wouldn’t care where Dream was currently because he was pissed at him, but he would definitely care if he knew. But Nightmare definitely knew, and that’s why he was staring away from Cross and his boyfriend, just staring down at the table, his face a soft purple. He was trying not to let out any noises, as Dream moved his head up and down his cock, smirking at him. “Hmmm~”</p><p>   He let out a soft noise, and while Cross didn’t blink an eye, Killer, who knew what Nightmare sounded like while having sex, raised an eyebrow. He flushed further, hiding into himself. This was so embarrassing, and it was especially embarrassing how much he was enjoying this. Cheating on Killer, in front of both Killer and the person he was cheating with’s boyfriend brought a certain thrill to it- it wasn’t long before he was addicted to this, his morals ripped to shreds. Sometimes, they were fucking at parties they knew their boyfriends were going too to. Sometimes, they were playing with each other in class. Sometimes, they were fucking while their boyfriends were in the shower together, hoping they would walk in so they could get the act over already.</p><p>   There was a time when they did love Killer and Cross. But Dream and Nightmare being together was just so, so much better. Nothing could compare to the love they felt for each other. They had stuck with each other thick and thin. Cross and Killer were just... accessories, in the grand scheme of things. They were mortals- they would die soon anyway. And the way Dream held him was just <em>divine</em>. The way such a powerful person looked at him set his heart aflame. Everything that Dream was, everything that Dream did made him so happy. Everything was perfect when it came to Dream-  nobody could compare.</p><p>   He bucked his hips into his mouth slightly, just a little jerk. He was so, so close. He came into Dream’s mouth with a soft moan, and Killers eyes went hard. He went under the table, and then pushed it off, revealing them. “WHAT THE FUCK!?” Dream’s lips were still around Nightmares cock, and Dream’s eyes locked with Cross’s. Anger and pain showed in multitudes in Cross’s eyes, and Dream just smirked, and bobbed his head. He gasped, arching his back, shutting his eyes tight, a pretty purple blush covering his face.</p><p>   Killer stormed out, and Cross teleported away. Whenever they were gone, Nightmare went down and made out with Dream passionately. “F-fuck baby...” he mumbled. “You’re so good with that mouth of yours~ let me show you how well I can use mine~” he moved down, and began to suck on his summoned anatomy. He drank down the moans Dream let out. He absolutely loved those noises. He absolutely loved that now, he was the only one who made him make those noises.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Clothed getting off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmare tries to get off in his pajamas. In Dream’s room. With Dream in the room. While Dream is asleep. Has a certain thrill to it, doesn’t it? It definitely is, until he’s been moved to Dream’s lap, and Dream’s eyes are definitely, one hundred percent awake, and very, very horny.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh fuck.<br/>I can’t believe I’ve done <em>this.</em></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   He panted hotly as he ground against the bed, rubbing his throbbing pussy through his pants, letting out soft moans through his free hand “f-fuck~” he mumbled, his eyes lidded. “Fuck, I wish you were awake... Dream~ I wish I knew what you would do~ would you call me disgusting and push me away...? Or would you-“ he got cut off by hands on his shoulder, and suddenly he was moving, and the bed was shifting. He yelped, and covered his face, blushing brightly. He had been caught, while moaning out Dream’s name, his legs shaking, about to cum.</p><p>   And by <em>god</em>, he wanted it. No, He <em>needed</em> it, fuck. And just by the look in Dream’s eyes, and how he was holding him, Dream <em>fully</em> intended to give it to him. He hoped he wasn’t reading the signs wrong, as he wrapped his legs around Dream’s waist, clear consent. The smirk that crossed Dream’s face said volumes, and Dream reached down, rubbing him through his clothes, quickly bringing Nightmare to his orgasm. “A-ah~!” He moaned out loudly “f-fuck~!” He arched his back into his rubs, moaning out and milking his orgasm for everything it was worth.</p><p>  He came down from his high, panting softly “f-fuck...~ t-thanks D-“ he was cut off by Dream’s mouth against his. He gasped against his lips- he was current having a kind of post orgasm clarity that they shouldn’t be doing this, but, then again, it didn’t exactly turn him <em>off</em>, did it?</p><p>  It didn’t at all. Dream’s lips claiming his, feeling Dream’s cock strain through his pants and press against his clothed clit, making him gasp, his tongue working in between his teeth, making him moan- fuck, it all felt amazing. And he fully intended to give Dream the same pleasure.</p><p>   He ground down on his clothed cock, his pants soaking wet from his previous orgasm. In fact, he could probably fuck himself on Dream’s cock through his clothes. And he decided to try.</p><p>   He pushed himself off his lap, moving down and unbuckling Dream’s pants, Dream cocking a bone-brow in interest. He smiled shyly up at Dream. And then he leaned down, deciding to use his spit as lube. He moved his head up and down the length that was Dream’s girthy cock, drinking the noises that Dream let out. He bobbed his head up and down, and before he knew it, Dream was cumming with an obscenely loud moan. He smiled and moved closer to him, falling asleep. Dream’s arms wrapped around him, and he felt safe. At home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>